


i want to write you a song

by sunshinefleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Songwriting, composition major mark, that's incredibly specific i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur
Summary: donghyuck has a dance showcase coming up, but he hasn't chosen a song to choreograph to yet. luckily, his boyfriend's a composition major with a knack for songwriting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	i want to write you a song

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever give my fics original titles instead of using song lyrics? who knows

monday.

mark jolted as his apartment door slammed open, revealing a disgruntled donghyuck stomping into the living room. through sheer luck, he managed to avoid being completely sat on, and instead served as a pillow of sorts as his boyfriend laid across the sofa, his head landing in mark’s lap. mark’s hand flew up automatically to card through hyuck’s hair, and the simple motion relaxed the younger man instantly. 

“what’s going on now? dance prof on your back again?” mark poked hyuck teasingly.

“i’ll have you know that the only reason he was mad last time was because a certain someone made me late,” hyuck quipped, no real bite behind his words. “it’s actually my showcase, it’s in three weeks but i still haven’t chosen a song to choreograph to.”

mark was surprised. hyuck was usually much more systematic about his choreography, often choosing his showcase pieces months in advance. “really? why not?”

“i don’t know, i guess i just haven’t found anything that fits me yet. it sucks to choreograph to something i don’t feel, ya know?”

being a composition major, mark didn’t, but he nodded anyway. “can i help at all?”

donghyuck snorted. “you know i love you, but i can’t really see myself dancing to doja cat this time around.”

“what’s wrong with doja cat?” mark spluttered. “and how’d you even know-”

“you left your spotify open on my laptop and i got curious,” donghyuck waved him off. “i can’t really complain about the rest of your music taste though. honestly, the idea of dancing to something simple, maybe just guitar and vocals, is what i’m really going for, but i’ll have to keep looking for something i like.”

mark had an idea. 

_ i’d follow you to the ends of the earth just to show you what you’re worth. _

tuesday. 

mark and donghyuck had decided to bake. not their smartest decision, but they were hoping that their sheer determination could get them through any potential mishaps. 

and for a while, it seemed like it was working. well, “while” is a relative term. they’d managed to get some of the ingredients for their cookies set out before mark dropped an egg and unleashed utter chaos. it seemed like a minor setback, all he had to do was clean it up and they’d be fine. right?

wrong. before mark could even grab paper towels to begin the cleaning process, donghyuck managed to step on the yolk and plummet to the ground, sending the flour he was holding flying everywhere. despite mark’s best efforts, he couldn’t contain his sneeze, and the butter he had in his hands ended up on the floor as well, in a perfect position for mark to slip on it and land next to donghyuck. which, he did. the two men laid on the floor for a bit, staring at the ceiling and wondering if they’d ever get the cookies they’d been craving. but of course, things were never too calm with them. as mark closed his eyes and sighed, donghyuck gathered a small handful of flour, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. mark couldn’t do anything but freeze in shock as donghyuck pelted him with flour when he turned to face him. mark sighed. again. 

_ you drive me insane but i won’t stop calling your name.  _

wednesday. 

mark’s lack of organization had finally caught up to him. he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this  _ stressed,  _ he had a research paper and group project to work on, along with studying for an exam  _ and  _ doing the standard homework he’d been assigned. luckily, his class load was light on wednesdays, so he spent the better part of the afternoon and evening being as productive as he could while donghyuck was in class. once he got into a rhythm, things weren’t too bad. the research paper was interesting, and he found himself getting sucked into a rabbithole of articles and journals on his topic, only snapping back to reality at the sound of a sharp knock on his bedroom door. 

“mark you dumbass, open this door before i have to knock it down myself!” mark most definitely wanted his door to stay standing, so he jumped out of his chair to remedy whatever situation donghyuck was upset about, which, unfortunately, turned out to be him and his tendency to lose track of time. 

“i _know_ you didn’t eat breakfast or lunch, so there’s no way in hell i’m about to let you skip dinner,” donghyuck glared while dragging him out of his room, and honestly, mark wasn’t about to object. he could smell the food from the hallway, and his hunger was finally hitting him. but, even after making sure mark was taken care of with a hefty serving in front of him, donghyuck was still oddly quiet. 

“hyuck? you okay?” mark inquired around a mouthful of food. he froze mid-chew as donghyuck suddenly burst into tears, lost for words at the turn of events. it took him a second, but he got himself together and moved to the other side of the table to hug his boyfriend from behind, deciding to move them both to the couch when he felt just how much the younger man was shaking in his arms. 

after a few minutes, donghyuck had calmed down a bit, so mark gently pushed him to talk about what was on his mind. 

“i just… on days like today, when you get so caught up in things that you forget to take care of yourself, i feel like  _ i’m  _ the one who’s messing up,” donghyuck sniffled. “i feel like i should be taking better care of you, especially when you’re this busy.”

“oh, hyuckie, no,” mark’s heart melted at his boyfriend’s concern and he held him even tighter to his chest. “i’m okay, i promise. you’ve been so good to me, it’s on me to make sure i’m doing everything i need to be. none of this is your fault, alright?”

“fine,” donghyuck sighed. “but i  _ will  _ break your door down if i have to, don’t test me.”

mark knew better than to even think about it.

_ you’re my rock, my anchor, my guiding light in the night. _

thursday.

for as long as they’d been dating, mark and donghyuck had dedicated thursday as their date night. unless it was a matter of life or death, they always made sure to make time for a nice homemade dinner together, and maybe a movie or trip to the arcade if they were feeling adventurous. to be honest, it didn’t matter  _ what  _ they did as long as they were together. 

but, after the stress of the week, they’d decided to opt for a trip to a fancy restaurant they’d both been curious about instead of subjecting themselves to more cooking (neither of them had recovered from tuesday yet). they got ready in separate rooms, each wanting to surprise the other with their looks. mark’s outfit was relatively simple, a black button-up with bursts of silver glitter scattered over it and slacks, so he decided to take the time to spice things up with a bit of makeup. he leaned closer to the mirror as he lined his eyes carefully and applied some shimmer to his cheekbones to make them really stand out. if that didn’t knock donghyuck dead (metaphorically, of course), then he didn’t know what would. 

once he was satisfied, he sat on the couch in their living room, eager to see how his boyfriend had decided to do himself up this time. however, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was met with when donghyuck walked in. he absolutely  _ glowed  _ in a fitted black turtleneck with a red velvet jacket thrown over his shoulders and slim-fitting slacks. but his  _ shoes _ , those were what really made the outfit. snake-patterned with the tiniest bit of heel, they accentuated the length of his legs perfectly, and mark had to physically hold himself back from pulling him onto the couch and kissing him senseless. instead, he stood and offered his arm out. “ready?”

donghyuck smiled. “always.”

_ my sunshine, my muse, it’ll always be you.  _

friday. 

mark absolutely  _ lived  _ for fridays. there was nothing quite like the feeling of walking out of hell (also known as: math class) and seeing donghyuck waiting outside, usually with a snack or drink for mark in his hand, ready to head home together. he was already smiling as he left the building, but his face fell when donghyuck was nowhere to be seen. should he wait? should he go home? mark decided to call him, just to make sure he hadn’t missed him somehow, but his disappointment turned to worry when donghyuck didn’t pick up his phone, not even the third time he called. mark rushed home, fearing the worst.

he heaved a sigh of relief when he opened their apartment door to find donghyuck on the couch with his eyes closed, headphones plugged into his laptop and head bobbing gently. however, he didn’t miss the way the younger’s forehead was crinkled. he set his backpack down by the door gently and moved to sit on the arm of the sofa, peering over at donghyuck’s screen.  _ lego house by ed sheeran _ , a good song. so why did donghyuck look so distressed? mark shifted slightly and donghyuck’s eyes flew open, surprised by the movement. he relaxed a bit once he saw that it was only mark, but the crinkle between his brows never quite disappeared. after the song finished, he took his headphones off and tossed them to the side, burying his head in his hands. “i hate this. i hate this so much.”

“what’s wrong?”

“the stupid showcase, i might just drop out at this point. i don’t want to perform a piece i don’t feel connected to at all, but i still haven’t found a goddamn song.”

_ i’ll always be there, so you’ll have less pain to bear. _

mark’s eyes lit up. “hold on, give me one second.”

donghyuck simply stared as mark sprinted (as in, literally ran) to their room. he came back with his guitar, and donghyuck waited while mark grabbed a stool from their kitchen and perched on top of it. 

“okay, you don’t have to decide anything right now, but just sit and listen, alright? i’ve spent the whole week writing this, and i want to know what you think.” and with that, mark started playing. 

donghyuck was transfixed by mark’s gentle strumming, but his jaw dropped when the older man started singing. it was a simple tune, nothing too complex, but the lyrics and emotion in mark’s voice brought tears to his eyes as he listened. he could tell that his boyfriend had poured his whole heart into this song, and he felt every note in his soul. donghyuck closed his eyes and watched himself dance in his mind. he could see every movement perfectly, and the whole piece flowed like it was meant to be performed by him and him only. it felt  _ right _ . 

mark played his final chord and finally looked back up at donghyuck, a shy blush on his face and a question in his eyes. “so? what do you think? do you want me to help you look for a song that’s closer to this style?”

donghyuck couldn’t help himself, and he jumped up to place a kiss on mark’s cheek. “i’m good, actually. i think i just found what i’m dancing to.”

mark beamed. mission accomplished. 

_ it didn’t take you long to become my favorite song, and i’m glad i get to be your harmony. _

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's me again :D i'm trying to get more, shorter fics out as practice (and just for fun!) while i work on my bigger ones, so i hope you'll stick around to read more :) constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!!! come scream at me on twt if you want, @fuiipeach
> 
> also let me know if you want a second chapter of this!! it'd probably be about the prep for hyuck's performance and then the performance itself, but i'm not too sure about it yet lskdjflsdk


End file.
